


Посвящение в тайное общество

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Embedded Images, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Ритуал посвящения может быть и таким...
Relationships: Михаил Бестужев/Николай Панов/Антон Арбузов/Дмитрий Щепин-Ростовский
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2021





	Посвящение в тайное общество

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** 2863х2863px  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c6/ed/pNAn5XHG_o.jpg)


End file.
